


You Suit Me Well

by milkbreadcat



Series: Show and Tell - Haikyuu!! Fashion AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Genderfluid Oikawa Tooru, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbreadcat/pseuds/milkbreadcat
Summary: Show 3 - Oikawa and Iwaizumi announce news, with the help of a couple friends.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Show and Tell - Haikyuu!! Fashion AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	You Suit Me Well

It wasn’t an unwanted surprise to get back to their apartment and find his husband passed out on the couch. For most, it’d be heartwarming to find their partner out cold, waiting for them to get home, but for him it meant his partner finally finished the outfits for the shoot tomorrow and was resting before their busy day, a well welcomed sight for Iwaizumi. Kissing Oikawa’s forehead, he heads to the bathroom to shower after his training session, getting ready for bed as well even thought it was only ten at night. Heading back out to pick up the tired designer, he carry’s him to bed, climbing in soon after so they could both rest.

Had you told either of their high school selves about their currently reality, both probably would have laughed at your face. But what led them down this road was unplanned for, though slightly expected by Iwaizumi. Their final practice match against Karasuno led them where they are now. The moment Oikawa dived for that final ball, and the minute his knee smashed the floor, they both knew something would have to happen. Neither of them wanted to admit it fully though.

After losing the match, Seijoh headed back home, the captain keeping his injury secret, and promising to see everyone after their rest day for practice. Iwaizumi thought it was weird, he was oddly clingy, but he let the boy keep leaning on him, knowing he probably needed the support after such a loss. But once everyone was gone besides them, Oikawa leaned a little harder, enough so for him to take another look to find his face went from neutral to pain filled.

“Hajime….take me to the hospital…” knowing something had to be seriously wrong for him to even admit he needed the hospital, especially considering Oikawa’s knack for hiding injuries like he did with his sprain, he picked the boy up and ran. The hospital wasn’t far and it wasn’t like he couldn’t carry his boyfriend.

Everything fell apart at the hospital, Oikawa being rushed in only for them to receive bad news. The fall Oikawa took was so bad that on top of his general tendency to overwork his body, he teared his meniscus. The adrenaline from playing allowed him to stand on it without really focusing on it until they got back to their school, but the fall was extreme enough to mess his knee’s muscles, he was lucky he could stand and didn’t shatter his bones.

When he and Iwaizumi didn’t show up to practice the next session, the team was distressed to say the least, as they never miss practice. Even the coach was unaware of what was going on. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s sister waited for Oikawa to come out of surgery.

After the incident, it took ages for Oikawa to heal properly, and he had to give up the one of the two things he loved most in the world. Iwaizumi stood by him during all of it, from Oikawa’s switch of position to be off field and the stress of finding a university to build a future that wasn’t sports, to the breakdowns and therapy sessions. The spiker then had to make the choice himself on if he would continue volleyball, but when a sports scholarship offer came from the same school Oikawa was looking at, how could he say no.

When graduation came, the two moved in to residence together. While Iwaizumi trained with the team and went to his sports therapy classes, Oikawa took up modeling. But something didn’t feel right, it didn’t feel like he was doing enough. After years of having his hands busy with volleyball and bringing out the best of his teammates, modeling didn’t feel fulfilling to him, even Iwaizumi could tell. So, when he found comfort in designing, which let him keep his hands busy while bringing the best out of the models, Iwaizumi knew his boyfriend found a new love. And from there everything grew.

The two eventually moved into an apartment together, Oikawa growing more popular for his designs and Iwaizumi serving as one of his models while jumping from team to team until he settled with the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets, a division 1 team. Every once and a while his teammates and the couple’s friends would get roped into helping model, which is what would happen tomorrow as well.

Oikawa would go to all the games he could to support Iwaizumi, offering analysis of other teams and potential plays to the coach, even if he couldn’t play with him. Iwaizumi would go to any show or help out with any shoot he could when he wasn’t training, the pair made their relationship work. So, it wasn’t surprising to anyone when they got engaged, the surprise was how down low they kept it and the wedding.

The, ugly if you asked Iwaizumi, alien alarm clock ran at 6 in the morning, earlier than their usual alarm time. But it was a busy day today. Both boys groaned, tangled in the sheets and each other. Iwaizumi leaned over his husband, turning the alarm off and pulling himself away from Oikawa. He starts the coffee machine, gets ready as much as he can, and then brings Oikawa his coffee to wake him up, their usual shoot day routine. Then he laughs at Oikawa’s bedhead.

While everyone thought the designer was perfect, both in looks and personality, Iwaizumi was one of the few who saw otherwise and still loved him. He knew his lover took ages to get ready, between his atrocious bedhead and the dark circles under his eyes, and that his personality could be less than perfect both in the morning when he didn’t have his coffee and in general. And yet, it was these things that made him love him more.

The two continued their routine, Iwaizumi taking the garment bags to the car while Oikawa got ready. The drive to the shoot was full of loud music, hand holding and love, just like this project. Every once and a while Oikawa would give Iwaizumi direction, the later not having been to the set before and the designer claiming to be ‘too gay to drive’ (what that meant for Iwaizumi, who drove and was gay, he will never know.)

Upon arrival, Iwaizumi put the bags on the racks per their labels, kissed his husband and went off to get prepped, he would have the most modeling work today, something that exhausted him and he would only put up with for Oikawa. Meanwhile, Oikawa double checked the racks and then went to chat with the models, his friends. You could it was surprising to find how many fellow volleyball players went into fashion, it at least surprised the designer, whether they went into modeling or design.

“Makki! Where’s your boyfriend, you two are usually plotting something,” Hanamaki tries to not laugh at that, not to avoid annoying the designer, but mainly to avoid messing up the makeup on the models face and because he knew what Matsukawa was doing.

“He’s busy trying to not yell at Daishou for messing up his hair,” he replies with a smile, knowing how the battle would go down. The two got together right after graduation, and both worked as hair and makeup specialists, which meant they tended to come in for Oikawa when he needed it. As all this went down, Yaku was on his phone, keeping his husband, who was too busy with his latest design to come, up to date.

“This project seems a little different than your normal flamboyant looks Oikawa,” Yaku brings up, knowing the designer wouldn’t do such a big shoot in a day if it was up to him. Not that he was complaining, the two worked together in their first year and kept working together after they switched departments. Oikawa was always considerate of the boy’s limits and Yaku always brought a certain flair to the pieces he made.

“You could say it’s celebration,” and with a flash of his left hand, Yaku understood.

“Well then why aren’t you getting ready, pretty boy?” Daishou chimes in, leaning on the door frame. “Aren’t you modeling for once?”

“I have to make sure you guys are all ready first!” the designer exclaims, covering his slight nerves up by fixating on his models. Everyone sighed, seeing through it, but getting back to work.

The shoot today was special, both for the couple's relationship and their careers. The designer had only done one on one shoots with his models before, preferring it that way as he could put his focus on bringing out what makes each person special. Group sessions seemed more stressful, but for this occasion, it would be worth it. Plus, he got lucky, all his models were friends of his or Iwaizumi. All it took was a call, both to the models and Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and the shoot was set to go. 

What made him nervous was the meaning of the shoot. When Iwaizumi proposed, the two kept it secret from everyone, minus close friends and family. They were unsure of what would happen to Iwaizumi’s volleyball career if the public knew the two were together, but they agreed it seemed safer now. They got lucky, a bunch of Iwaizumi’s teammates came out publicly before them, which let them know that at least with this team, his position was safe. With that, they decided it was time to stop worrying and hiding it.

Though it was a day long shoot, it went by faster than Oikawa could blink. Between making sure the models were all ready and wearing the pieces perfectly like a second skin, and having fun with his friends, he knew he would remember this shoot forever. The clothing concept was simple, simpler than any of the designer’s other pieces. It was suits, all reflecting models’ personalities and alumni high school colors. All the models would wear a statement color, while Iwaizumi would wear all black. Together, the pieces formed a rainbow, with Oikawa finishing it with white to go with his husband's black outfit.

With each color, there’d be a break, mainly for Iwaizumi’s sake. During that break, the helpers they had on set would work and change the set to fit the feeling for each mini-shoot. It was all to fit the concept and vibe of the shoot. With breaks and sets, they also had a stereo system blasting music, each model allowed to pick the music during their shoot to help them get into the zone. While being professional, Oikawa also made sure everyone was comfortable and having fun. What was the point otherwise?

The youngest model started first, in a blazer and fitted capris made of a silky purple fabric, black high tops, a cropped t-shirt, with wedding ring on a chain around his neck and his well-known bowl-cut. His husband, with the equally questionable hair, couldn’t come, busy at the hospital, but supporting from afar. It was his first shoot, but since he was Iwaizumi’s junior on the team, they worked well together. Watching them work together felt like watching an owner and their puppy, or maybe just an older brother with a younger brother hoping to please. And please they did.

Teal followed, representing both green and blue. The look was simple, well put together yet edgy in its own way, like the model himself, as he was known for being cunning, in his own snakey way. And yet, when needed, he could be composed and was pretty elegant when not playing around. He and Oikawa had clashed a bit when their high school teams played, but that was due to the nature of how they both played. After a couple of matches, the two eventually exchanged contacts. The boy hadn’t actually gone to become a model, or a renown player, choosing to become a strategist for a smaller volleyball team in Tokyo. Wearing an oversized blazer, with a tight black turtleneck underneath, black dress shoes and tailored dress pants, Oikawa was sure his girlfriend of many years would want copies of the pictures taken.

Then came yellow, the first of the three professional models who he had called in for help. With him came his quieter boyfriend, meaning the setter duo must have chosen to leave their louder and more counterparts at home for the shoot. The two designers stood together in silence watching their boyfriends’ model, the yellow and black plaid blazer and mini skirt combo, with a black t-shirt under, matching well with Iwaizumi’s all black attire. Finishing the look black knee-high boots, and a yellow beret, was a smart move because the model was already a little taller, so had he grabbed the high heeled boots the composition of the two next to each other would have been a bit off. The two together brought a sort of retro elegance to the shoot, the model looking like they were wearing a more modern Clueless-inspired outfit.

After yellow comes orange, bringing Mr. Refreshing himself to represent his and his boyfriend’s old team's colors. The two had become close friends, much to their friend’s dismays, and found support in each other. It wasn’t odd to find the model working with Oikawa and sometimes Oikawa would lend a hand to Daichi when he needed the help. The two also had sleepovers monthly, exchanging all the gossip they could while in face masks and fluffy pajamas. Oikawa had put his friend in a black, low cut body suit, black low block heel sandals, with matching orange shorts and blazer. The clothing itself was well tailored, but the designer made sure to make it slightly oversized as well, to give it an elegant yet playful feeling that Suga tended to emit on his own. The two models together looked like they were going to brunch.

The last color before the finally was red, bringing the short ex-libero. He had come alone, his fiance busy working on other pieces but promising to pick him up after the shoot for date night. Oikawa had met the model at a show, sharing the preparation room with him, his fiance and Iwaizumi. Oikawa had made his outfit powerful, just like the model himself. With a red velvet romper with gold accents, a matching blazer with a belt to let his figure show, to help give off a regal feeling from the model and make sure it was known he was worthy of respect. And when paired with matching knee-high boots, though he was smaller than Iwaizumi, the two looked unbeatable. 

Then came the final break, and Oikawa was getting into his outfit when the door cracked open. Ready to say some bad flirty line about someone wanting to see him naked while he was a taken man, he turned to find Iwaizumi. Walking towards his boyfriend, the volleyball player helps his partner get all the outfit on properly, making sure that the bow on the front of the top was titled right and the fabric was wrinkle free. Then, the two hold hands, taking in what was about to happen. They were really doing this, the world would know who exactly there are, two fools in love. It was silent, yet Iwaizumi could tell Oikawa was especially nervous.

“Hey…. Why are you more nervous than I am? It’s my career,” Iwaizumi states, pulling his husband close enough so that they are chest to chest, knowing that would bring some comfort while also being careful of the bow.

“That’s why, it’s your career. What if this goes wrong? What will happen to you?” he mutters, hating when he gets insecure, leaving Iwaizumi to pick up his pieces. What Oikawa forgot is how often he took care of Iwaizumi as well, they picked each other up when one felt down. Iwaizumi never saw him as a burden, and that was something he wish he could pound into the designer's head.

“Whatever happens, I love you and I’m with you. We have each other's back, and my team has our back too. It will be fine," kissing Oikawa, continues "Let’s be invincible again,” then pulls him out of the changing room, hand in hand.

When they walk into the set, everything changed. Furniture had been moved around to make a simplistic yet beautiful environment. A mint couch, with white Christmas lights surrounding it were placed in the center of the room. It was subtle enough to not overshadow the models, while not feeling bland. It was perfect. 

Lifting Oikawa into his arms, as if to mimic what he did the day they got married, the two make their way across the wet as the photographer shot away, Oikawa's whining overshadowed by the couple's friends who stayed, laughing at the whole scene in front of them. 

The two acted as if the camera wasn’t there, the chemistry radiating off of them. Off to the side, Suga filmed the two bickering lightly while working, knowing the couple would eventually want the video for keepsake value. After getting the natural poses, such as them in each other arms and joking around, which was easily summarized by Oikawa swung over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his face facing the volleyball players butt, they got some professional ones done. That way, the professional ones could be used in the announcement posts while the more casual ones could be kept by them and go on social media, or even magazines.

And as the cameras flashed, they spoke their love, both verbally and in actions, in each other arms. Only this time, the world would know they weren’t just close friends playing around, but lovers. No more hiding.

—

Mr. Refreshing: you were both so cute today! <3 

Mr. Refreshing: [video attached]

Mr. Refreshing: dont forget our sleepover at my place friday! Ill drag you there myself if I have to, I know you arent busy ~

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa is genderfluid, though never explicitly implied, and goes by he/they pronouns. 
> 
> Purple - Goshiki (his partner being Shirabu)  
> Teal - Daishou  
> Yellow - Akaashi, with Kenma with him on set  
> Orange - Sugawara  
> Red - Yaku
> 
> image board for the outfits - https://imgur.com/gallery/PmnEBw6  
> image board for Oikawa's style in general, he wears lots of neutrals but his designs are usually the opposite - https://imgur.com/gallery/NfyjqYP


End file.
